Summer Nights and Ferris Wheel Lights
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Dalton is holding their kick off to summer carnival... and Blaine and Kurt are going. ... KLAINE ONE SHOT; KLAINE FLUFF. :


A/N: This is the result of not wanting to study for finals. Like… at all. I don't know when this would have actually taken place….. but I would assume Kurt never went back to New Directions and Original Songs never happened. Enjoy!

(Kurt's POV)

_Are you busy tonight? – Blaine_

I smiled at the text. Blaine's texts always made my heart flutter

**I guess I am now. What are we doing? – Kurt**

_You. Me. End of the year Dalton carnival. Tonight. It's a lot of fun! I'll pick you up in an hour? – Blaine_

**Sounds great(: See you then- Kurt**

I threw my phone on my bed and ran to my closet. I only had an hour and that's normally the amount of time it took me to pick out an outfit for my (non) dates with Blaine. Blaine and I did everything together; shopping, getting coffee, movies, community theater; anything. Both of us admitted that we had never found someone quite like the other; but little did Blaine know the meaning I had of those words.

I picked out semi dark blue skinny jeans and a black polo with a red bow tie. Blaine had me addicted to bow ties. I quickly threw the clothes on me and ran to the bathroom to fix my hair and quickly wash my face. Until I met Blaine, I had thought I used the most product on my hair, but the boy for sure has me beat. Sometimes I wish I could get him out of that helmet….

My fantasies about Blaine's curly locks were cut off when I heard my phone buzz.

_I'm outside your house; Can I come in?- Blaine_

**Sure! Meet you at the door(: -Kurt**

I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran down stairs. I back tracked to the hallway mirror to quick check my hair and face before opening the door. I smoothed my shirt out, grabbed the door knob and turned it, exhaling a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Kurt!" Blaine said with a smile. God, he looked gorgeous. He was wearing a green plaid polo, complete with those pesky bow ties, and grey pants. Best of all, however, was that his hair was un-gelled; his curls loose but tame. I was not ashamed to admit it was nothing short of sexy.

"Hi Blaine!" I said, pulling him in for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt my heart beating fast; I loved hugging Blaine. We held the hug longer than normally; not that I was complaining.

"You look fantastic tonight, Kurt!" Blaine said with an innocent smile. I tried so hard not to blush

"Well, I'd be lying if I said you didn't look good." I said with a smile. I felt more at ease when Blaine blushed.

"Come on in!" I said, practically trying not to jump up and down.

"DAD, BLAINE'S HERE!" I yelled.

I walked into the kitchen with Blaine and saw my dad sitting at the table. He looked up from his newspaper

"What's up Kiddo?" Dad asked

"Hello Mr. Hummel. It's a pleasure to see you again. I am taking Kurt here out tonight to the Dalton Carnival. I will certainly have him back by his midnight curfew." Blaine said. He was acting like we were on a date.

"Thanks Blaine. Is this your first date with Kurt or something?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed furiously.

"DAD!"

"Kurt, it's fine. No, Mr. Hummel, Kurt is my best friend." Blaine said with a smile. I smiled, hiding the disappointment in my heart.

"Oh, sorry. Well, you boys have fun. Be safe!" Dad said

"Thanks Dad, see you later." I said, leading Blaine out of the room. I walked to his car, where he opened the door for me

"Why thank you, dapper young man." I said with a smirk

"Your very welcome kind sir" he said, smirking back "I'd do anything for a good looking man in a bowtie" he added with a wink and a giggle. _Is Blaine flirting with me?_

"It's definitely you who got me into these; I used to hate bowties." I said with a laugh. To be honest, I thought Blaine ties were corny until I saw Blaine pulling them off.

"Well, glad I could bring someone with me to the dark side." Blaine laughed

We plugged in Blaine's iPod and put on the Wicked soundtrack, ticking the time off of our drive with each note. We laughed, we sang; we were happy. Well, at least I was. And if Blaine wasn't happy, he was VERY good at hiding it.

We parking in Blaine's usually Dalton parking spot and walked over to the carnival grounds. I'm going to be honest; carnivals are just an adolescent's playground. All it consists of is girls in too short (and fashionably unacceptable) denim shorts, their boobs falling out of their shirts, and guys wearing douche-y sunglasses and trying their hardest to get their hands on the girls' already easily accessible boobs. Regardless of the spot though, time with Blaine was time with Blaine. And I couldn't get enough.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. My mind just wandered off on me." I said, hoping I didn't make it too obvious that I could've been thinking about him.

"Well, you should be careful off that. The carnival is going to be packed. You should hold my hand so we don't get separated." Blaine said innocently, holding his hand out for mine with a smile on his face. I took his hand and WOW, it's like our hands were meant to fit together.

Blaine, being the dapper gentleman he is, paid for my entrance to the carnival. We pulled off to the side form the massive crowd of people coming into the grounds. I couldn't help but feel that this felt more.. date like than our usual get-togethers. We were flirting, HOLDING HANDS, Blaine paid for me… So, in my mind, this will be a date.

"So what do you want to do Kurt?" Blaine asked, still holding my hand.

"It doesn't matter to me!" I answered

"Well, I don't care what we do as long as we do one thing?"

"What is that?"

"We have to ride the Ferris Wheel. I do every year"

"Ugh, I hate Ferris Wheels." I complained

"HOW CAN YOU HATE FERRIS WHEELS?" Blaine yelled in disbelief

"I don't know, I guess I just don't care for them." Little did he know I was terrified of heights.

"Pleeeeease? It's tradition!"

"Fine! But I have a "tradition" too. No house of mirrors."

"Why?" Blaine asked

"I don't really enjoy looking at myself in mirrors for longer than I have to." I answered shyly.

"Why Kurt?" he questioned again, this time seemingly way more concerned

"I don't really think I look all that awesome." I said. I was face to face with Blaine by now, but my head was bent lowly and I was looking at the ground as though it instantly became very intriguing.

"Kurt, look at me." He said. He used his free hand to pull my chin up to look at him and then grabbed my second hand.

"You shouldn't feel so insecure, Kurt. You are the most flawless human I know. You have flawless skin, a flawless body, flawless eyes, flawless EVERYTHING. You are the most beautiful person I know, and you should be told that every day. But we don't have to go to the house of mirrors if you don't want to." Blaine said, squeezing my hands

I smiled at Blaine. Yes, it was your best friend's job to be there for you and give you a good self-esteem and all that, but were best friends supposed to say intimate things like that?

"Alrighty, well are you ready to go have some fun?" Blaine said with a smile

"I am, let's go." I answered, slightly disappointed that the intimacy of conversation was gone as fast as it came.

Blaine let go of one of my hands, but kept a tight grip on the other. He guided me through the sea of people. We snacked on candy apples, laughed at the guys who were trying to pick up girls, and played games. Blaine even won me a framed picture of the Wicked Cast in Balloon darts! It was dark out now, and the carnival was lit up like a candle.

"You remember what I promised before?" Blaine said

"Yup, the Ferris Wheel. I remember." I had kind of been hoping he'd forget about it tonight, but I figured he wouldn't. I was nervous; heights were definitely not my thing.

"Can we go on it now?" Blaine said with the excitement of a five year old. How could I say no to that?

"Sure, let's go."

Blaine squeezed the hand he had been holding the whole night and we made our way through the massive groups of people. There was surprisingly no line at the Ferris Wheel, and we were right on. On our first rotation, the inevitable happened; we were stuck at the top. The tippy top.

"Wow! I love the view from up here!" Blaine exclaimed

I was full out shaking by now. All I could do was nod.

"Kurt are you okay? You look a little pale." Blaine asked considered, squeezing the hand he was still holding

"I just…Ireallydon'." I quickly rushed out of my mouth

"Kurt, it's okay! Here I got you." Blaine said, pulling me in him. My head was laying on his chest; his arms wrapped around me. I looked up to Blaine form his shoulder, and he looked down at me and smiled. The look he wore in his eyes was different that the normal times he would smile at me; they were filled with.. love.

"Just look around us and see how beautiful the view is. You can see everything from up here. And we waited so late because the lights make everything sparkle so beautifully. It's lovely" Blaine whispered in my ear. It gave me chills.

"It sure is." I said. I heard a fast thumping with my ear pressed to Blaine's chest.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hear that thumping?"

"Yes."

"That's what you do to me every time I'm with you."

I released his hand from mine for the first time that evening, and placed it to my heart. I was sure he could feel my heart beating quite rapidly.

"And this is what you do to me. And well, I mean, it's a little fast because I have a fear of heights….. but it's mostly all you." I said with a giggle. Blaine smiled… lovingly.. at me.

"Trust me, I got you. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. And whether that be falling off a Ferris Wheel, or from the cruel, terrible world we live in, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. You are different than most people, Kurt. You break down my walls. You make me feel something I've never felt before. And I love feeling this way; that's why I love being around you."

"And I thought I was the only one." I whispered. I looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"The lights are hitting your eyes a certain way… they are beautiful." He whispered to me

His eyes slid down from my eyes to my lips and mine to his. And both of us slowly closed the gap between each other. My heart was racing; my heart was happy. The Ferris Wheel slowly started to move again and we released from the kiss. I rested my forehead on his, and we stared into each other's eyes. I finally broke the silence; not uncomfortable but beautiful.

"So is this a date?" I whispered

"Our first." He whispered back.

The Ferris Wheel went around a few rotations more; I spent the time with my head on Blaine's chest; his arms wrapped around me, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. We were both happy; both loved. So maybe Ferris Wheels weren't so bad.


End file.
